Sol
by seikenankoku
Summary: Naruto y Kakashi han iniciado una relación que tal vez cambia sus vidas para siempre, sin embargo, están dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar. Continuación de Sakumo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Resumen: Naruto y Kakashi han iniciado una relación que tal vez cambia sus vidas para siempre, sin embargo, están dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar. Continuación de Sakumo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash y es la continuación de los fanfics de Luna y Sakumo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Sol.

Kakashi Hatake regreso de la misión cansado y herido.

Como cada ocasión Tsunade lo interno en su ala menos favorita del hospital, lo reprendió por ser tan irresponsable, una manía que tenía su Hokage desde que supo de su embarazo, y ese no sería el único regaño que recibiría ese día, al menos llego en una sola pieza antes del cumpleaños de Sakumo se dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

Con algo de suerte podría convencer a la Hokage de liberarlo antes de tiempo para que pudiera descansar en su casa en compañía de su hijo, aunque el pequeño podía cocinar y cuidarse sólo, Kakashi prefería hacerlo por él, después de todo con una infancia como la que tuvo sabía lo complicado que era ser un niño cuidándose sólo.

Sakumo estaba sentado en su cama del hospital, con las piernas cruzadas, contándole sumamente animado como Naruto le había enseñado varios jutsus especiales, esperaba que no fuera el sexy no jutsu, y como esa noche todos los chicos de su clase tendrían una pijamada en la casa de Hyuga a la cual esta vez sí fue invitado.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan buen amigo de Hyuga?

Al escuchar esa respuesta Sakumo observo a Naruto de reojo como si no quisiera decepcionarlo y después gateando en su dirección se detuvo a su lado derecho, parecía demasiado apenado al ver la expresión de su padre, quien arqueo una ceja confundido.

— Desde que le rompí la nariz…

De pronto le susurro esperando que Naruto no escuchara su respuesta, apenas llevaban unas cuantas semanas conviviendo juntos, pero Sakumo había notado desde el principio, a pesar de su apariencia relajada era mucho más estricto que Kakashi en muchos sentidos.

— Me alegra que tengas amigos, pero aun así no debes pelear en la escuela, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…

Kakashi sonriendo por la respuesta ilógica de Sakumo, arqueando una ceja acariciando su cabello con la mano izquierda porque la otra estaba vendada, aunque no parecía molesto por ello, en realidad, se comportaba como lo hacía cuando los entrenaba, noto Naruto con cierta preocupación.

— Naruto también me lo ha dicho, dice que cuando él era niño era un bromista y que sí de verdad quiero ser un gran ninja en el futuro debo concentrarme más en entrenar mis habilidades que en hacerle bromas a los demás.

Puntualizo Sakumo cruzándose de brazos, observando a Naruto, quien estaba demasiado alejado de la cama de Kakashi, con una expresión demasiado sería en un rostro generalmente alegre.

— Parece que si es un sabio después de todo.

Kakashi asintió viendo a Naruto de reojo, preguntándose porque el chico rubio estaba tan enojado, no era como si hubiera tomado riesgos innecesarios aunque tal vez su molestia era por otra cosa.

— ¿Vendrás hoy a casa?

Pregunto Sakumo saltando de la cama de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si se tratase de un perrito apaleado, con una mirada que siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba de su padre de cabello plateado.

— Aunque tenga que escaparme del hospital hoy voy a regresar a casa.

Kakashi le respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos, susurrándole al oído, esperando que Naruto no escuchara su respuesta, aunque estaba seguro que conocía perfectamente sus malas manías en cuanto a los hospitales.

Sakumo grito emocionado y salió corriendo del cuarto del hospital en dirección de la academia ninja, llegaría tarde por primera vez esa semana, pero Iruka tendría que comprenderlo, de lo contrario quien estaría molesto sería el instructor, no Kakashi que se limito a sonreír recargándose en sus almohadas.

— ¿En que se supone que estabas pensando?

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos Naruto le pregunto muy serio, parecía que a punto de reprenderlo por realizar su trabajo como el ninja de Konoha que era, aun en su puesto junto a la puerta.

— En finalizar la misión como era mi deber.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja sorprendido, para después responderle a Naruto con la misma clase de voz que estaba utilizando con él, una de molestia, no esperaba que el joven rubio lo regañara, no estaba en posición de hacerlo ni mucho menos.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo dejas solo?

Naruto se le acerco entonces aun molesto, preguntándole nuevamente, como si no comprendiera porque había hecho lo que hizo, que a pesar de ser el padre de Sakumo aun era un ninja y que como ninja debía cumplir con sus misiones, sin contar que tenían cuantas por pagar.

Las misiones Clase S eran las que pagaban más, así podía regresar más rápido a su casa para compartir con Sakumo todo el tiempo que tuviera disponible, pagar sus cuentas y todo cuento su pequeño hiperactivo deseara.

— Tú lo hubieras cuidado, además, no es como si no hubiera tomado misiones clase S antes, Naruto.

Kakashi ignorando la molestia de Naruto le respondió tratando de localizar su ropa para poder salir del hospital tan pronto como estuviera a solas, esperando que su visitante comprendiera que no era recibido en ese momento.

Naruto no dijo mas y decidió marcharse, desde su llegada había tratado de ingresar en sus vidas pero no en la forma en que Kakashi hubiera esperado, tal vez tenía razón y se arriesgaba demasiado, sin embargo sólo de esa forma podía obtener suficientes recursos para ambos sin tener que salir demasiado de la aldea.

Intercambiaba cinco misiones clase S al año por cincuenta misiones de las demás, eso le había funcionado hasta ese momento y Naruto Uzumaki no podía decirle que hacer, tampoco opinar al respecto, no tenía derecho a ello.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la llegada del sabio rana a la aldea, dos semanas estuvo en una misión y esa misión le daría el dinero suficiente para comprar los Kunais que Sakumo quería, además de darle suficiente dinero para que lo gastara en Ichikaru o en donde quisiera por un mes sin contar que todas sus cuentas estarían pagadas por más de tres meses.

Kakashi se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa escuchando que alguien más entraba en su habitación, ya que era la que le designaban cada vez que llegaba de una misión con una alarmante perdida de chakra su visitante no podía ser otra persona más que Tsunade.

— ¿Naruto estuvo aquí?

Tsunade era el nuevo intruso en su habitación, al verlo buscando su ropa le dijo sentándose en una silla, no estaba preocupada por esa actitud, Kakashi podía realizar sus tareas con el poco chakra que le quedaba.

Kakashi asintió y comenzó a vestirse, no quería hablar de Naruto en ese momento, había tomado la decisión de no evitar que tuviera contacto con su pequeño, así habría quien lo cuidara en su ausencia, no obstante, por la forma en que le miraba, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Tsunade conocía toda la historia del nacimiento de Sakumo, le costó demasiado trabajo que el ninja copia le diera la información que le solicitaba y debía admitir que espero el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto no estuviera en la aldea, ni relativamente cerca.

Poco después le hizo jurar que no le diría nada, que no lo haría llamar y que a menos que él se lo dijera, los sucesos de aquella noche serian ignorados, guardados en una cajita en su mente y guardados en un rincón oscuro bajo llave.

— ¿Ya lo sabe?

Kakashi seguía protegiendo a Naruto y Tsunade creía saber cuál era la razón, no obstante como Hokage no era su lugar meterse en la vida privada de sus shinobis, mucho menos uno tan distante como el ninja copia.

— Ya… ambos lo saben.

Kakashi al terminar de vestirse se sentó en su cama respondiéndole pasando una mano sobre su cabello.

Tsunade no necesitaba saber que Iruka le había dicho la verdad a Naruto, eso era algo que después arreglaría con el entrometido instructor de la academia ninja, lo que le importaba en ese momento era que su Hokage le dijera que ya podía ir a su casa.

— ¿Te ha dicho Naruto porque regreso?

La Hokage le pregunto en ese momento, parecía muy seria, como si esa decisión le preocupara de alguna manera.

— No, no hemos hablado mucho.

Kakashi no lo sabía, no le había preguntado a Naruto porque regreso y tampoco habían charlado demasiado, lo dejo ver a Sakumo tal cual se lo prometió pero él, para evitarlo de la única forma en que sería posible, salió casi inmediatamente a una misión.

— Quiero retirarme y que Naruto sea el Hokage, el consejo está de acuerdo y solo falta que los Jounin lo apoyen.

Tsunade le respondió en ese momento recargándose en el brazo de la silla como sí se sintiera culpable por sus acciones, aunque de cierta forma la comprendía, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fue nombrada como su líder, era momento de que otro más tomara su lugar.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Kakashi le pregunto un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que Naruto fuera nombrado Hokage tan rápido, tampoco que Tsunade tuviera que decirle a él que sería nombrado como su líder, él solo era un shinobi, su opinión no era crucial de ninguna forma.

— Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

Tsunade le respondió inmediatamente, esperando de alguna forma su respuesta, lo que recordaba de aquella noche seguía fresco en sus memorias, pero al mismo tiempo Kakashi estaba seguro que Naruto no era un peligro para él, tampoco para Sakumo

— Naruto no es peligroso, lo que paso antes no volverá a ocurrir y ambos lo sabemos.

Kakashi no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender la preocupación evidente en la voz de Tsunade, debía tomar una actitud mucho más seria en ese caso, aun así, Naruto sería el Hokage, por lo que ella no creía que su antiguo alumno era peligroso por lo que le hacía preguntarse la razón de esta visita.

Tsunade había hablado con Naruto unos meses antes en Suna para decirle su propuesta de convertirlo en Hokage, habían estado presentes Sasuke y Gaara, apoyando al joven rubio, quien solo puso una condición antes de saber siquiera de la existencia de Sakumo.

Esta condición era que Kakashi Hatake fuera su asistente, en pocas palabras Naruto quería a su viejo sensei a su lado fuera del trabajo de campo, lo quería seguro pero al mismo tiempo Tsunade se preguntaba si no existía alguna otra razón para esa extraña petición.

— Naruto puso una condición para ser nombrado Hokage.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Kakashi, quien sabía que el sueño de Naruto era ser el Hokage de la aldea, nunca hubiera puesto una condición para cumplir su sueño, ese no era el muchacho que conocía.

— ¿Cuál?

Le pregunto arqueando una ceja, tratando de ocultar el desconcierto que sentía en ese momento, tratando de atar cabos, pero sin todas las piezas aquella reunión cada vez se volvía más extraña.

Tsunade se retiraría, ella y Shizune se instalarían en una aldea cercana y disfrutarían de la paz, la tranquilidad y el buen sake, junto algunos juegos de azar, ambas merecían un descanso.

Naruto estaba preparado para esa pesada carga y necesitaría de alguien en quien poder confiar, esa persona era Kakashi, quien a pesar de lo ocurrido seguía siendo leal a su antiguo alumno.

— Quiere que tú seas su asistente, dice que no confía en nadie más.

Kakashi sintió una puñalada por la espalda, por primera vez se sentía traicionado, era un sentimiento tangible, como si una piedra hubiera caído sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Eso dijo?

Por un momento vio rojo y después, controlándose le respondió a Tsunade, quien parecía esperar su respuesta con detenimiento.

— ¿Esa fue su condición?

Parecía como si quisiera confirmar esa traición a su vida privada, aunque en su corazón, el simple conocimiento de ser tan importante para Naruto después de todos esos años hizo que algo que pensó muerto reviviera.

— Me temo que sí.

Realmente amaba a ese rubio hiperactivo y su torpe actitud lo había mandado lejos, esperando que Naruto lo olvidara con el paso de los años, concentrándose en la nueva tarea que tenía enfrente.

Una tarea que intento realizar con lo mejor de sí solo por un motivo, su pequeño Sakumo tenía la sangre de su rubio hiperactivo, en realidad se lo recordaba a cada instante.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- RECUERDO- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Kakashi estaba preparado para negarse a Naruto Uzumaki como lo hizo antes del nacimiento de Sakumo, no importaba lo que dijera el joven rubio, el no permitiría que se apoderara de su vida.

Tenía derecho a ser parte de la vida de Sakumo y una mano extra cuando estuviera trabajando no le vendría mal, porque debía aceptarlo, a veces pensaba que su pequeño hiperactivo era demasiado trabajo para él solo.

Era hiperactivo y sumamente inteligente, no podía negarlo, aunque eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, pero a veces creía que no podía adivinar sus pensamientos ni sus decisiones.

Lo que le hacía pensar en su predicamento actual, en como aunque conocía a Naruto de toda una vida, seguía sin adivinar que planeaba con seguridad, mucho menos en el momento de intentar seducirlo.

Naruto Uzumaki podría intentar cualquier cosa para hacerlo flaquear pero no lo lograría, su decisión había sido tomada por lo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de atraerlo a sus brazos.

Era por eso que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en su cama por quinta vez después de apenas dos meses de regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Podía sentir las manos calientes de Naruto recorriendo su espalda baja, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y le hacían ver la inmensa locura impresa en cada una de sus acciones.

La noche anterior aprovechándose que Sakumo saldría a casa del niño Hyuga, con el cual parecía haberse encariñado mucho, decidió ser claro con Naruto, esa clase de encuentros debían terminar.

Sin embargo, el sabio rana ignoro sus advertencias, así como su propio cuerpo lo traiciono, y terminaron compartiendo el lecho por quinta vez en apenas dos meses.

Ese era sin duda el año que más relaciones sexuales había tenido después de la llegada de Sakumo a su vida, en realidad, aun antes de la llegada de su pequeño hiperactivo, porque de alguna forma las personas lo encontraban inalcanzable.

— Esto tiene que terminar.

Kakashi pronuncio estirándose de manera placentera y se sentó en la cama ignorando la queja de Naruto, quien esperaba que esta vez permaneciera hasta el medio día en sus brazos.

— Sí, espero que dejes de correrme cada vez que despertamos en la misma cama, no es justo, de veras.

Naruto lo siguió y besando su cuello le dijo tratando de recostarlo nuevamente en la cama, sin duda para repetir las actividades nocturnas.

Kakashi permitió que Naruto besara su cuello por unos segundos para después empujarlo, esta vez tratando de hacerle ver a su joven amante, que no debía ser su joven amante porque no tenía tiempo para esa clase de relaciones, que en si no podía enfocarse en una relación sentimental en ese momento.

— Naruto... ya hemos hablado de esto.

Naruto lo había escuchado pero no lo había "escuchado escuchado" por que seguía insistiendo en continuar con esa locura, que aunque era placentera, no debía continuar, a pesar de no tener tan claras las razones por las cuales creía que esa relación era incorrecta.

— Tú has hablado y yo te he escuchado, pero esta vez hablare yo Kakashi, nos amamos, nos deseamos, no veo porque no estamos juntos, ya hasta tenemos un hijo.

Kakashi intento decirle sus razones, que eran un tanto confusas aun para él, siendo silenciado por los labios de un muy efusivo Naruto Uzumaki, cuyas manos calientes recorrían su cintura con firmeza.

— Ya perdí seis años, no perderé más tiempo porque tú tienes miedo de que te cuiden.

Kakashi gimió en los brazos de Naruto, quien lo soltó al escuchar ese maravilloso sonido, advirtiéndole lo que él ya sabía de antemano.

— Sakumo está por llegar…

La respuesta del ninja copia no se hizo esperar y alego sintiendo que cambiaban su postura en la cama, sentándolo en las piernas del joven rubio.

— Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío Kakashi, que eres mi pareja y que estaremos juntos por siempre.

Naruto lo ignoro y recorrió su espalda deteniendo sus manos en sus nalgas, acariciándolas con cuidado, de manera sensual al mismo tiempo que lamia el sello que le dejo en el cuello seis años antes.

Y pensar que dos meses antes Kakashi aun seguía teniendo su independencia, que solo falto un movimiento poco planeado de su parte para caer en las manos del joven rubio, quien dentro de poco seria convertido en Hokage.

— ¿Es una orden Hokage Sama?

Naruto siempre lo dejaba ir cuando le hacia esa pregunta, la sola idea de obligarlo a realizar algo que no deseaba lo asustaba, esta vez volvieron a besar sus labios para silenciarlo un instante.

— Si quieres verlo así Kakashi…

Kakashi se levanto de la cama logrando liberarse por fin de las manos de Naruto, escuchando la respuesta de su amante, al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección del cuarto de baño en donde podría darse una ducha.

— No puedes ordenarme algo como eso.

Naruto lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, riéndose de su respuesta, esta vez parecía que no entendería un no como respuesta, que estaba más decidido que nunca a formar parte de su vida y de apoderarse de su cama.

— No, porque tu ya me amas y solo es cuestión de que lo aceptes.

Tal vez era cierto y sólo era cuestión de bajar sus defensas, solo un poco, solo lo necesario para tener algo de felicidad en los brazos de su joven amante.

— Naruto, por favor… Sakumo está por llegar para ir después a la academia.

Naruto tomó un poco de jabón al mismo tiempo que Kakashi abría el agua caliente, no era la primera vez que compartían una ducha y no sería la ultima pensó el joven rubio con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a enjabonar su propio cabello.

— Ya es casi medio día, le di de desayunar y después se marcho.

Respondió con naturalidad, recordando la mirada del pequeño prodigio con una sonrisa, como le fascino la ramen que le preparo y salió después de ver a su padre profundamente dormido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi se petrifico por un momento y pregunto mirándolo asombrado, como si hubiera cruzado una línea imaginaria que él se había propuesto, de la que no sabía nada, la cual le hizo enfurecer.

— Llego temprano y pensé que lo mejor era dejarte descansar.

Naruto guardo silencio algunos minutos, se rasco la cabeza y respondió dedicándole una enorme sonrisa poco después, notando que Kakashi seguía molesto pero que ya se había vestido, estaba molesto y de cierta forma perturbado.

Naruto insistía en conquistarlo, en ser parte de su vida y no sabía cómo dejar que eso pasara, no era que no quisiera que eso pasara, solo tenía miedo de dejarlo entrar, era como si su entrenamiento se interpusiera en su felicidad.

Sabía que eso no era solamente sexo, aunque solamente en esos placenteros momentos sabia que hacer, podían ser felices, poco después, cuando ya no estaban en el interior de una habitación se sentía acorralado.

Kakashi necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a vislumbrar su futuro y sus acciones, solo una persona podría ayudarle, así que simplemente siguiendo sus instintos decidió visitarle.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Al mismo tiempo una persona esperaba a Naruto fuera del departamento de Kakashi, al ver como el último salía deprisa suspiro y se acerco a la ventana para apresurar al rubio cabeza de chorlito.

Naruto al terminar de vestirse comenzó a secarse, mesándose el cabello tratando de pensar en una forma de convencer a Kakashi de aceptar su amor, era como si su sensei no entendiera sus sentimientos.

— ¡Oye tonto!

Sasuke al ver que Naruto se había sentado en la cama que momentos antes había compartido con Kakashi Hatake le grito desde su cómodo puesto en uno de los postes de alumbrado público.

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

Naruto se asomo por la ventana, estaba un poco molesto por la forma de actuar de Kakashi, notando la sonrisa en los labios de su amigo.

— ¡Te puedes apurar! ¡Quedamos de vernos hace dos horas!

Sasuke se relamió los labios antes de decirle, pensando si la impuntualidad de Kakashi podía ser contagiosa de alguna manera.

— ¡Si, si, ya se!

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente y salió por la ventana con la ropa puesta, su cabello dorado seguía mojado.

— No pareces muy contento de verme, casi me haces pensar que esto va en serio.

Sasuke rodeando sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo le dijo, esperando la respuesta de Naruto, quien observo el horizonte con detenimiento.

— Quiero hacer lo correcto… eso es todo.

Naruto apretó los labios molesto después de responderle aquellas palabras, porque Kakashi no podía ver que sólo actuaba tratando de hacerlo feliz.

— Harás de Kakashi un hombre decente.

Sasuke no parecía muy convencido de aquellas palabras, todo ese asunto le parecía sumamente ridículo y hasta cierto punto cómico.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Resumen: Naruto y Kakashi han iniciado una relación que tal vez cambia sus vidas para siempre, sin embargo, están dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar. Continuación de Sakumo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash y es la continuación de los fanfics de Luna y Sakumo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Sol.

Algunas horas después Kakashi se encontraba sentado en una banca con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, a su lado se encontraba la única persona que lo conocía lo suficiente para darle un consejo respecto a su vida privada, era uno de los únicos que lo veían como más que un shinobi, como una persona diferente al sharingan Kakashi, por eso sabía que su amigo haría lo mejor por él.

Gai se rasco la barbilla meditando la larga historia que Kakashi le había contado, desde cómo fue concebido el pequeño hijo de su rival hasta como había regresado Naruto de su entrenamiento con todas las intenciones de hacer lo correcto.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja cuando Gai no respondía a su pregunta sobre que debía hacer, estaba perdido en la indecisión y jamás le había pasado.

— ¿Así que por eso jamás me presentaste a su madre?

Tras unos minutos pronuncio observando el cielo.

Kakashi observo en todas direcciones presa de pánico, creyendo que tal vez no era una buena idea haberle contado a Gai su mayor secreto, ese que solamente él y dos personas más sabían.

Una de ellas Tsunade, la otra lamentablemente Iruka "el indiscreto" Umino, con quien tendría algunas cuantas palabras cuando pudiera tenerlo a solas al menos unos cinco minutos.

— Yo que estaba enojado contigo por eso, pero ahora que lo sé todo debo preguntar mi rival.

Gai respondió cruzándose de brazos demasiado serio, algunos podrían llamarlo sigiloso, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, quien esperaba tener que silenciarlo en algunos momentos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Kakashi le pregunto tranquilizándose un poco, estaban a solas, en una de las partes de la aldea que todavía no terminaban de reconstruirse y parecía que jamás lo seria.

— ¿has vuelto a compartir el lecho con tu joven amante?

Gai le pregunto en ese momento ligeramente interesado, mirándolo con detenimiento, rascándose la barbilla, parecía complacido, como si hubiera ganado uno de sus concursos.

— Solo como cinco veces.

Kakashi se sonrojo momentáneamente, aunque no acostumbraba compartir nada de su vida privada, esta ocasión era especial, porque no sabía que le asustaba más, vivir en compañía de Naruto Uzumaki una nueva vida o perderlo para siempre.

— En ese caso… ¿Por qué sigues rechazándolo?

Gai se levanto del asiento y utilizando una postura típica de su persona comenzó a pronunciar tan alto como podía, Kakashi de pronto quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pasar desapercibido de todas esas personas que los miraban con sorpresa e interés.

— Puedes bajar la voz.

Kakashi sabía que eso no era una buena idea, Gai no comprendía el significado de la discreción.

— Yo digo que vayas con nuestro admirable Hokage y le digas lo que sientes, con un amor tan puro nada puede salir mal, además si a mí me diste una oportunidad para ser tu rival porque no dársela a él para que sea tu más preciada persona en este mundo.

Gai le respondió sonriéndole con su postura predilecta pronunciando lo que Kakashi esperaba escuchar.

— Si tú lo dices Gai.

Kakashi asintió debajo de su máscara, la bestia verde de Konoha tenía razón, que podría salir mal.

— Y te prometo que si nuestro Hokage te lastima de alguna forma yo vengare tu honor.

Gai asintió con lágrimas en los ojos prometiéndole poco después colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces, negó aquello con la cabeza y se marcho con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba decidido, le diría lo que sentía a Naruto, le declararía su amor eterno y pasara lo que pasara no se sentiría mal por eso.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Naruto siguió a Sasuke a un bar que habían elegido por ser uno de los pocos lugares en donde podían encontrar discreción en sus comensales, Gaara estaba sentado en la mesa, la cual contenía tres botellas de sake, no era cosa de todos los días que su mejor amigo decidía unir su vida a su segundo mejor amigo.

— ¿Kakashi no vendrá?

Gaara al verlo llegar le pregunto con indiferencia.

— No, se enojo conmigo porque le di a Sakumo de desayunar.

Naruto respondió recargándose en la mesa demasiado molestó, a veces no entendía la forma de pensar de Kakashi, era como si estuviera asustado de abrirle su corazón.

— ¿Es muy celoso de sus deberes?

Sasuke le sonrió con burla preguntándole con una ceja arqueada.

— No, no me quiere cerca… solo me acepta en su cama pero cuando quiero salir con él, o realizar cualquier cosa con él me rechaza.

Naruto trago un poco de la bebida que no le gustaba del todo para responderle a Sasuke.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Kakashi y tu han tenido relaciones varias veces?

Gaara le pregunto en ese momento sirviéndose con cuidado algo de sake, tratando de comprender las palabras de Naruto.

— No, lo que hemos hecho es el amor, pero Kakashi no lo ve así… creo.

Naruto respondió más para así que para el joven Kazekage, recargándose en su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar su molestia.

— Tal vez no sabe que están haciendo el amor.

Sasuke al escucharlo le comento rascándose la barbilla, rodeando la cintura de Gaara con su brazo derecho poco después, besando su mejilla, recordando que el tuvo los mismos problemas con el joven pelirrojo.

— Tal vez no puede reconocer la diferencia.

Naruto parecía interesado en sus palabras, como si realmente tuviera esperanzas de que fueran reales.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Kakashi logro localizar a Naruto en poco tiempo, era curioso que él entrara en lugares como ese, el bar estaba situado en una onsen que alguna vez había visitado pero que prefería no hacerlo por la clase de personas que la frecuentaba.

Ese sería uno de los lugares favoritos de Jiraiya pero no un lugar al que pudiera llevar a un niño de seis años al que apenas podía controlar, debía ser franco, Sakumo era demasiado activo para que el pudiera manejarlo.

— Creo que tienes razón, Kakashi no comprende la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo.

Se acerco al bar con cuidado y cuando escucho la voz de Naruto se petrifico, no por el tono de voz que tenía, sino por lo que pronunciaba.

— No creo que sepa que es el amor, no como tú lo haces.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y trato de irse tan rápido como había llegado, sin embargo su chakra fue reconocido por el joven de cabello rubio quien salió del cuarto casi inmediatamente, buscándolo.

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo esperando poder reagrupar sus sentimientos y reedificar sus barreras antes de que las clases de Sakumo terminaran.

— Kakashi sensei…

Naruto maldiciendo en voz baja quiso ignorarlo primero, regresando a la habitación que habían rentado, pensando que tal vez no existía ninguna oportunidad de ganarse su corazón.

— Yo creo que Kakashi ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo para darse cuenta que no tiene que hacerlo.

Sasuke al escucharlo le comento sin prestarle demasiada atención a la repentina desaparición de Kakashi, recordando todo el trabajo que tuvo que pasar antes de que Gaara creyera en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

— Tú me enseñaste a vivir de una forma diferente y de no hacerlo jamás hubiera aceptado el amor de Sasuke, estoy seguro que Kakashi no será diferente.

Gaara pronuncio en ese momento aun demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Naruto Uzumaki, quien no sabía cómo podría acercarse a su sensei si este seguía huyendo de sus sentimientos.

— Iremos a nuestras habitaciones Naruto, pero antes quiero desearte suerte.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

— No lo dejes ir, ya sabes que Kakashi es demasiado escurridizo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Kakashi se detuvo a una distancia prudente tratando de pensar con claridad, no le gustaba lidiar con esa clase de indecisión, la mayor parte de su vida sólo se limitaba a realizar su deber, ayudar a sus seres queridos y tratar de protegerlos.

Sakumo era parte de su deber y uno de sus seres queridos, era fácil protegerlo, amarlo, dejarlo ser parte de su vida, pero con Naruto era demasiado complicado, por un lado estaban sus sentimientos hacia el joven rubio, por otro lado su necesidad de independencia.

Naruto lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero a veces pensaba que si lo dejaba entrar en su vida como él quería no dejaría de protegerlo de cualquier daño, impidiendo que realizara sus deberes como un shinobi.

En otras ocasiones lo había protegido del peligro interfiriendo en sus deberes, al ser nombrado Hokage lo alejaría del trabajo de campo, sin su consentimiento, un hecho que aun le molestaba de solo recordarlo.

Kakashi se sentó en la rama del árbol en donde se detuvo momentos antes, tratando de ocultarse de Naruto, recordando las acciones que lo lanzaron a los brazos del rubio la segunda vez, cuando fue a reprocharle su extraño capricho.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- RECUERDO- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Ingresó en el departamento de Naruto con sigilo, el joven rubio estaba recostado en su cama, dormía plácidamente, Kakashi sabía exactamente qué hora era, casi media noche, Sakumo estaba en la casa de los Hyuga, no se daría cuenta de su ausencia, eso era lo que esperaba.

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto apretando sus nudillos, destrozando de un solo golpe la cama del joven rubio, esperando que su despertar fuera tan desagradable como la noticia de ser removido de su puesto fue para él.

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

Respondió el joven rubio, mirando su destrozada cama y a Kakashi apretando el puño delante de su rostro al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, su mirada hablaba de su enojo.

— ¿Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti?

Naruto no pudo ni quiso detenerlo, ya sabía de qué le hablaba, Tsunade debió visitarlo ese día, por lo que permitió que Kakashi le mostrara su enojo, se desquitara por lo que le había hecho.

— ¿Hokage Sama?

Kakashi apretó los dientes esperando la respuesta de Naruto, la que vino en forma de una sonrisa, como si esperara su visita no prevista, parecía que su alumno lo había engañado de alguna forma.

— Quería al mejor como mi segundo al mando y mi asistente.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, esta vez eran azules, pero la mirada hambrienta seguía allí, como aquella noche, provocando que Kakashi retrocediera dos pasos, dejándolo ir.

— Cualquiera diría que ayudarme a proteger la aldea es una misión mucho más importante que solo realizar trabajos para ella, el sueldo es mejor y tendrás más tiempo libre.

Naruto se acerco a él dos pasos, Kakashi comenzaba a dudar si su idea de visitar al joven Hokage en su departamento era una buena idea.

— Ambos ganamos.

Kakashi debía recordar la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, quería rechazar la propuesta de Naruto, su nuevo puesto y dejarle claro que no estaba interesado en recibir ninguna clase de cortejo, las mismas palabras que uso en el pasado.

— ¿Ambos ganamos?

El joven rubio asintió con naturalidad e inocencia, acercándose otro paso hacia él con una sonrisa que le parecía deslumbrante, Kakashi sacudió esa idea de su mente alejándose un poco más.

— ¿No tiene que ver con que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos cuando me convierta en tu secretario?

Kakashi pregunto recuperando su seguridad, Naruto se encogió de hombros sonrojándose ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta, así que era eso, pensó el mayor.

— ¡No puedes culparme por eso!

Naruto respondió dándole la espalda, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, Kakashi asintió, su joven alumno seguía intentando pasar tiempo con él, aun después de la forma en que se había marchado.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste primero?

Naruto volteo, esta vez había lagrimas en sus ojos azules, estaba avergonzado, eso podía verlo con demasiada facilidad, no necesitaba de ser un genio para notar que aun ahora seguía lastimándolo.

— ¡Porque dirías que no!

No entendía por qué se sentía culpable por ello, de qué forma siendo él quien fue lastimado en el pasado, ahora mismo de tan solo ver los ojos azules de Naruto deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

— ¡Porque no quieres estar conmigo!

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto tratando de sonreírle, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, captando su atención, sus ojos azules le veían con sorpresa, con algo de temor.

— ¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado?

Naruto sostuvo la muñeca de Kakashi con fuerza, llevando su mano a sus labios para besarla, estaba sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta.

— No lo entiendo.

Se libero de la mano de Naruto, en realidad no lo entendía, el no era un buen sensei, ni un compañero de equipo digno, fue su culpa que Sasuke casi se perdiera en su venganza, abandono a Naruto y a Sakura, provoco la muerte de sus seres queridos, sólo podía temer el daño que le haría a Sakumo, era un milagro que no lo hubiera arruinado hasta ese momento.

— ¿Por qué yo cuando Gaara o Sasuke o cualquier otro podría estar contigo?

Sólo Naruto lo desarmaba de esta forma, haciéndolo temer y dudar sus decisiones, lo hacía más humano, demasiado débil, no podía olvidarse de sus problemas, ni del pasado, ni de sus sueños, del futuro que se imaginaba a su lado o los planes que tenía para Sakumo.

— Yo te amo Kakashi, eres la mejor persona que conozco.

Kakashi negó aquellas palabras, eso no podía ser verdad e intento decírselo a Naruto, sin embargo, el joven rubio lo beso con suavidad, silenciando sus palabras, desapareciendo sus dudas de momento.

— Déjame mostrártelo, déjame enseñarte cuan maravilloso creo que eres.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- RECUERDO- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

¿Maravilloso?

El se sentía todo menos maravilloso, seguía pensando que era un fracaso como sensei, compañero y aun padre, que lo sería como el amante de Naruto, para que arriesgarse a formar una vida con el joven rubio cuando sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas.

— Kakashi sensei.

Aun así debía terminar esa locura, tal vez en esta ocasión tendría la fuerza necesaria para destruir a Naruto y cualquier mínima oportunidad que tuvieran para estar juntos, esperaba que Sakumo lo perdonara por eso.

— Sasuke tiene razón.

Naruto le abrió la ventana para que entrara en su habitación, dejándolo pasar, Kakashi estaba helado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera, pero sí que estaba lloviendo y que pasaba de media noche.

— Creo que yo no sé lo que significa el amor, no de la forma en que tú lo miras.

Kakashi se detuvo a la mitad de su habitación y se quito la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta, por alguna razón le estorbaba, Naruto cerró la ventana con delicadeza, casi en silencio.

— A veces creo que nunca lo sabré, soy un shinobi, no debo pensar en eso.

Naruto mantuvo su distancia, le deprimía pensar en lo que significaban las palabras de Kakashi, siempre estaba solo, sus barreras eran demasiado fuertes como para poder liberarse de ellas con facilidad.

— ¿Qué hay de Sakumo? ¿No lo amas?

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, por supuesto que amaba a Sakumo, era su hijo y su razón de levantarse por las mañanas, de trabajar de sol a sol, tan arduamente como podía, para poder estar con él, darle la vida que él no tuvo, que parecía que sólo las nuevas generaciones tendrían.

— Eso es diferente.

Naruto suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de Kakashi, temiendo que volvería a rechazarlo como había ocurrido una infinidad de veces antes que esta.

— No creo que lo nuestro resulte y estoy seguro que romperé tu corazón, o te hare daño de alguna forma, siempre lo hago.

Kakashi estaba tranquilo, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, toda su actitud hablaba de indiferencia, menos sus ojos, los que siempre habían sido el espejo de su alma.

— Aun así me gustaría intentarlo.

Naruto volteo a verlo instantáneamente, Kakashi a pesar de todo había decidido darle una oportunidad, eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, una vez juntos podría hacerle ver que tan equivocado estaba, destruir la fortaleza que su amor construyo a su alrededor para mantener alejados a todos de su persona.

— Sólo para quitarte esta extraña idea de la cabeza.

Sabía que podían lograrlo, se amaban y eso debía ser suficiente, aunque Kakashi no lo creyera de esa forma, su maestro era hermoso, demasiado perfecto, la clase de persona que deseaba a su lado.

— ¿Me darás una oportunidad entonces?

Kakashi asintió, parecía casi tímido, algo que no era su querido maestro, quien le miro a los ojos sonriéndole, tratando de acercarse a él, Naruto rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, recargando su mejilla en su hombro.

— ¿Me prometes que ya no huiras de mi?

Kakashi asintió, relajándose entre sus brazos, dejando que recorriera su cintura.

— ¿Qué me dejaras cuidarte?

Kakashi estaba a punto de responder aquella pregunta, pero Naruto lo detuvo silenciándolo, parecía muy serio, recordándole todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales prometió que sería el Hokage, que nadie se interpondría en el camino de su vida como ninja.

— Piénsalo Kakashi, porque una vez que aceptes, ya no me alejare de ti.

Kakashi no necesitaba pensarlo más, llevaba demasiados años haciéndolo, estaba decidido a intentarlo, aunque no creyera que pudieran lograrlo y tomando las mejillas de Naruto entre sus manos acerco su rostro al suyo, besando sus labios, tratando de hacerlo guardar silencio.

Naruto casi se derritió al sentir los labios calientes de Kakashi en los suyos, sus manos en sus mejillas, este beso no era como ningún otro que hubiera recibido de su amante, era cálido, tranquilo, seguro, no una mezcla de incertidumbre y desesperación, lo que se había imagino que serían sus besos el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

— Te prometo que hare lo que pueda para que esto funcione.

Respondió al fin, separándose algunos centímetros, como si creyera que esa respuesta no era suficiente para él, pero lo era, cuando Kakashi se proponía alguna tarea generalmente la cumplía y sabía que sí se permitía se amado podrían ser felices.

Naruto beso los labios de Kakashi pegando su cuerpo al suyo, rodeando su cintura con afecto, sintiendo como su amante recorría los botones de su ropa, desabrochándolos poco a poco, retirando su chaleco y poco después su camisa.

— Lo hará, de veras.

Kakashi al escuchar esa respuesta se alejo algunos pasos para retirar su propio chaleco y su camisa, Naruto lo siguió ayudándole cuando su playera se atoro por culpa de su máscara, besando los labios descubiertos.

— Eso espero.

Naruto siguió avanzando, provocando que Kakashi cayera en su cama, en donde se levanto ligeramente para acercarlo a su cuerpo logrando que su amante lo siguiera, besando sus labios, recorriendo su espalda desnuda.

Sintiendo su calor consumirlo con la pasión del Kyubi, dejando que su joven amante conquistara su cuerpo como mucho tiempo atrás conquisto su corazón, gimiendo y jadeando cuando las manos de Naruto se volvían mucho más firmes en su piel, recorriéndolo como si se tratase de una obra maestra.

Naruto estaba equivocado, su joven amante creía que él era hermoso, pero él era su sol, la luz en un mundo que de otra forma hubiera sido demasiado oscuro, tan solitario para que cualquier ser humano pudiera sobrevivir.

Primero tuvo a precioso Sakumo para brindarle esperanzas, ahora la luz de Naruto para guiarlo en su propia oscuridad y tal vez, de no ser tan necio como lo fue en el pasado, no habría pasado tanto tiempo en las sombras como lo hizo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

La mañana siguiente Sakumo entro en su casa corriendo en compañía de su mejor amigo, quien se detuvo un instante al ver al sharingan Kakashi sentado en la mesa de la cocina y a Naruto Uzumaki cocinando algo en la estufa.

Kakashi traía puesta su máscara así que su rostro estaba oculto, sin embargo, podía ver su sonrisa por debajo de la tela, una que Sakumo reconoció como las que usaba cuando visitaban las aguas termales.

— ¡Papá! ¡Naruto!

Naruto comenzó a servir la comida en cuatro platos, esperando que fuera suficiente, sino lo era de todas formas saldrían a Ichikaru a celebrar el inicio de su nueva vida.

— ¿Me imagino que tienen hambre?

Kakashi les hizo una señal para que se sentaran a su lado, al mismo tiempo que depositaba su libro naranja en la mesa, el cual estaba leyendo momentos antes de que Sakumo entrara.

— Espero que les guste el pescado con sal.

Sakumo asintió al mismo tiempo que Neji trataba de no mirar el rostro de Kakashi, parecía avergonzado y algo tímido a sus ojos, por lo que colocando una mano en su cabeza sacudió su cabello con una sonrisa, tratando de romper el hielo.

— Y si no les gusta siempre podemos ir a comer ramen.

Finalizo Kakashi alborotando el cabello de Sakumo, quien se rio al ver como Neji trataba de acomodar su cabello, al mismo tiempo que asentía, observando un pescado con sal, que francamente dejaba mucho que desear pero que había sido preparado con esmero.

Fin.


End file.
